Love is in the Air
by cloud92
Summary: Slash C/L Will the two love birds ever give in to temtation? I do not own these characters and the usual disclaimers. Please Review!! This is my first fic. **Chapter 3 now up** It is really short i have a little bit of wrighters block
1. Love is in the Air

Lex and Clark sat in Lex's Den.  Their friendship had been through a lot, form the moment they met. They had become connected from the first breath of air Clark had breathed into Lex. Lex had to admit to himself that hitting Clark with his car was not the best way to make new friends. (Well he thought he had hit Clark) Lex had asked Clark to come over and just hang, something he had never really done before. Lex didn't know what it was about Clark but when ever he was with him his heart seemed a little lighter and his life didn't seem as dark. Lex thought it must be that fact the Clark was the perfect person. 

"So..." Clark rubbed his hands on his legs. He had been very willing hang out with Lex. Spending anytime with Lex was great, but Clark could only stare at the white flawless skin that was Lex for so long, before he became excited. 

Lex didn't know what to say. He hadn't actually thought about what they would be doing; only the fact the Clark was coming over. He had thought about the time he would spend with the young farm boy all day long. 

"Right. Do you want to watch some TV? Or maybe play pool? We could always go somewhere to." Lex was willing to do anything that Clark wanted to do and more.

Clark thought about his options for a little bit. He wanted to be as close to Lex as possible, and touch him as much as possible.

"Maybe we could…" Clark was going to say got to the movies were it would be dark and he could touch Lex by accident many times. But then thought what if *things* happened he wanted to be at the mansion were they could be alone. "Why don't we watch a movie here? We could even make popcorn." Clark gave one of his million dollar smiles.

Lex couldn't say no to that grin, he didn't see how anyone would. 

"Sure sounds great." Clark flashed another one of his smiles, happy that Lex had agreed to the movie. Now he just needed to figure out how to situate himself so that he could be sitting right next to Lex. The two went to the kitchen to make the popcorn. Clark was amused to see that Lex did know how to use a microwave. Though it took hard concentration for him to get everything right. He had even shushed Clark, when Clark had tried to help him. Clark watched Lex as he was concentrating at the job at hand. Clark couldn't help but fantasize about putting his hands all over Lex. 

"What movie do you want to watch?" Lex turned around and was now talking to Clark.

"Clark? Hello?" Lex's voice had startled Clark out of his daydream.

"Huh? What did you say Lex?" Lex didn't want to admit it but he had been staring at Clark while he was so deep in thought. He wondered what Clark was thinking so deeply about, also why he had a huge grin on his face. Lex assumed that is must be the lovely Lana Lang and how Clark must be wishing he were with her at the moment then being with him. Lex let out a little sigh.

"I asked you what movie you want to watch?" Lex had sighed, he must think that Clark was so stupid for not paying attention to what he was saying. You are so stupid Clark! So stupid. "I don't care what ever you want is fine." Clark wondered what Lex wanted. It couldn't possibly be him, a stupid farm boy.

The two moved into the "TV" area. Clark thought Lex must have a room for everything. They sat on the comfy couch. Lex had been holding the popcorn and put it on the coffee table. Clark had sat down next to him saying that he wanted to be close to the popcorn, it was not the only thing he wanted to be close to. Lex had decided to watch the new Star Wars movie, know that Clark hadn't seen it. He wanted Clark to watch the television so that he could watch Clark. 


	2. A Hint

Chapter 2

Clark seemed to be enjoying the movie. Lex's plan was working. Clark was fully engaged in the movie and didn't notice the fact the Lex was staring at him, or the fact that Lex's hand was almost touching the back of his neck. Lex wanted to touch Clark so much! At first, he hadn't even realized that his hand had moved. He was going to snap it away when; he saw that Clark had no clue.

Clark was barley breathing; he could feel the heat of Lex's hand on the back of his neck. Lex wasn't touching him, how much did Clark want Lex to touch him. Clark was trying to act as if he was watching the movie, when he war really thinking about Lex.

Lex's hand brushed the back of Clark's neck, the motion sent shivers through Clark's body. Then Lex's hand was on Clark's neck. It was a gentle touch. Clark sighed and relaxed into the warm hand. Lex moved closer to Clark so that Lex's chest was touching Clark's side. Clark looked at Lex, into those eyes. The eyes were hungry, hungry for him. Lex pulled Clark in and their lips brushed. Clark's breath was taken away. It was happening, Lex was kissing him. Clark turned to face Lex, while his tongue battled for space in his new lovers mouth. Lex moaned and leaned back so that Clark could be on top of him. Clark moved away from the kiss to look at Lex, he licked his lips "Mmmm, Lex"

"Yeah?" Clark was startled out of his dream to see a very confused Lex. Clark looked at the empty bowl on the table. "Could we get some more popcorn?" That was all Clark could come up with. Lex paused and then said "Sure. I'll get it, so you can watch the movie." With that, Lex got up and went to the kitchen. Clark was left alone to think. How could that have been a dream? It felt so real and… so right. I hope Lex didn't see me lick my lips. I hope he doesn't think I am weird now. Then again, he did think that Lex was watching him. He stole glimpses of Lex out the corner of his eye, to see Lex looking at him.

Lex was waiting for the popcorn, and was thinking himself. Clark didn't lick his lips, did he? The way he said my name… was there something in his voice? No! Clark could never want you. Be glad he's your friend; him being in your life at all is great! Beep, Beep, Beep, the popcorn was done and Lex went back to the "TV" room. Lex could tell that Clark was in deep thought. 

"So how is the movie?" Lex was trying to make some sort of conversation to make the weird vibes go away.

"Good, I like it." Had Lex asked a detailed question Clark would have been able to answer, he had know clue what was going on. Clark gave one of his smiles and Lex's mouth was suddenly dry. 

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks." Lex put the popcorn down and then left the room.


	3. dreams

Lex was in the kitchen he needed to cool down. He got a glass and put ice in it. 

"I decided I am thirsty" Clark's voice startled Lex. Lex turned around to see Clark standing only a couple of feet away. Lex couldn't help but see a gleam in Clark's eyes; he didn't know what it was. "What do you want to drink?" Lex asked. Clark just stared at Lex for a couple of moments. "YOU" Lex choked on his own saliva. "What?" Clark took a step closer "You heard me. I said I want you." With that, Clark's lips were on Lex's. The kiss felt so good to Lex that his knees gave out, but Clark was there to catch him. Lex groaned. Clark's mouth moved to is neck, licking, biting and kissing it. "Oh Clark!" Lex couldn't help but scream his name; this was what he wanted for so long.

"Lex? Lex you ok?" Lex felt strong hands on his arms shaking him. Lex felt a little dizzy. "I heard you calling my name, I thought something was wrong."  Lex looked into Clark's eyes to see concern. Lex realized he had been dreaming. "No, nothings wrong I was just wondering if maybe you wanted something to eat?"  "No thank you I'm good. Besides its kind of late, I should be going."


End file.
